Kindling the Fire
by goingmywaydoll
Summary: A collection of Doctor/Rose one-shots, drabbles and poems. Martha/Mickey, Amy/Rory, Doctor/Donna friendship make an appearance. 15: Always wait five and a half hours
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The Eleventh Doctor pays a visit to Rose.  
>POV: 3rd person but Rose-centric so you don't get a lot of the Doctor's feelings.<br>Pairing: 11/Rose, TenII/Rose  
>Timeline: About two years after Journey's end<br>Warnings: I don't know how the Doctor got to Rose. It's not important so just ignore it. Based on this gif: h t t p : / / p i n a p p l e s o n t h e t a r d i s . t u m b l r . c o m / p o s t / 1 6 6 4 0 8 2 3 6 2 6 / g a l l i f r e y f i e l d s f o r e v e r - s o - y o u - m e a n - y o u - a n d (take out spaces).  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who or this gif set. I only own Jonathan.<br>A/N: So, this is my new Doctor Who story. It's a collection of drabbles and one shots. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Rose Tyler did not expect to be a mother at 24. But here she was, holding her baby boy like he was the important thing in the world. Which, in addition to her husband, he was.<p>

"Hello!" the Doctor asked, walking in the door and hanging up his coat. "How was your day?" He walking into the kitchen and pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"Fine. You?" Rose replied, putting Jonathan's milk in the microwave.

"Better now I'm home," he said, grinning. "How's my boy?" He walked over to his son, picked him up and spun him around. Jonathan giggled in his baby way.

"You happy to see Daddy?" she asked, pressing her lips to the Doctors'. "How was work?"

"Oh, it was normal. Torchwood wants to promote me."

"What d'you say?"

"I said I'd think about it. There would be longer hours. Less time with you two."

"Oh, you'd survive."

"Doubtful." The microwave beeped and Rose went to get the bottle of milk. The Doctor set Jonathan in his high chair and pulled out a chair for himself. He leaned back and ran a hand through his hair. Rose put a plate of food in front of him and his pulled her onto his lap.

"_Doctor,_" she scolded as he captured her lips. "Jonathan," she reminded, pulling away.

"Fine," he said dejectedly. "Later?"

"Later," she agreed, sitting next to Jonathan to feed him. They talked and laughed over dinner about the latest Torchwood monsters that attempted to kill the Doctor. Most were just too _easy_ for him.

"I want a challenge!" he complained.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would you like me to talk to Torchwood about giving you harder aliens to fight?" Rose said, rolling her eyes.

"Well..." he said. She slapped his arm playfully. "Do we have any ice cream?"

"Check the ice box," she replied, picking up Jonathan. "Be back in a mo'. I'm gonna put Jonathan to bed, alright?"

"Good night, Johnny," he said, kissing his head.

"I told you not to call him that," Rose said, indignant. She walked out of the room, towards Jonathan's room.

"Yeah, yeah..." He walked over to the ice box to get the ice cream. "Hmm, we're out." He followed Rose into their son's room. "Rose, we're out of ice cream. I'm going to the store."

"Oh, good. We need more milk," she said, laying Jonathan on the changing table.

"I'll get some," he said. "Love you."

"Love you too," she replied. He grabbed his keys and walked out the door. A couple minutes after he left, the doorbell rang. "Probably forgot his keys..." Rose put a newly changed Jonathan in his crib and walked to the door. She opened it to reveal a skinny, brown haired man in a tweed blazer and a bow tie. His lips parted when he saw her and stayed silent.

"Ah, hello?" she said. "Not to sound rude but who are you?"

"I..." He swallowed hard and composed himself. "Are you Rose Tyler?"

"How do you know my name? Are some kind of telemarketer? Because-" she started.

"No," he interrupted. "I am... The Doctor." Rose frowned.

"Of what?" she asked, ignoring the obvious answer.

"Rose, it's me. The Doctor." He gulped and looked at her with worried eyes.

"But you can't be. My Doctor doesn't look like you. He's in the other universe," she said, eyes glistening.

"I know." And he explained everything that had happened. How he regenerated and how the TARDIS transported him here. How he found her.

"Oh, Doctor," she said, throwing her arms around him. "Come on in." She beckoned him into the flat.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You mean your duplicate? He's out getting some groceries. He just left," she said, taking him into the kitchen. The Doctor looked around the room. Pictures of Rose and the Metacrisis Doctor were stuck to the refrigerator. Several included Jonathan. Jonathan's bottle was resting on his high chair and the plates from dinner were still in the sink. Rose rinsed them off and put them in the dish washer. She turned around to look at the Doctor properly.

"So, what do you think?" he asked with a weak smile.

"You look different," she said.

"Good different or bad different?" he asked, repeated the words they had uttered so long ago.

"Just... different," she said, catching on.

"How has your life been?" he asked.

"Well, after you left, it took a while to get used to him. But I came around. He proposed. We got married," she said, fingering her wedding band. "I'll be right back, all right?" She made her way out of the room, toward Jonathan's. The Doctor examined the pictures on the refrigerator closer. He was drawn to one that depicted Rose and the duplicate Doctor in front of the Eiffel Tower in Paris. His arm was around her and her head was thrown back in laughter. He was looking at her admiringly. They looked so incredibly, painfully happy. When Rose didn't return for fifteen minutes, the Doctor followed her into the room she had disappeared with.

"Oh, sorry. He woke up and I'm trying to put him back to sleep," Rose said when the Doctor walked in. She was sitting in a rocking chair, holding and sleeping Jonathan. The Doctors' lips parted. Rose got up from the chair and put Jonathan back in his crib.

"So you mean, you and the other me…?"

"Yeah."

"The one adventure I could never have, eh?"

She didn't respond, only looking at Jonathan with loving eyes.

"Rose!" A familiar voice echoed through the house. "I got ice cream and milk. Rose?"

"In a minute! Stay right there, don't move," she called back.

"I'm home," the Doctor said dryly.

"There's a back way. I'll show you," she said.

"What's gonna be your excuse for keeping him waiting?" the Doctor asked. Rose responded by lifting her shirt to reveal a black, lacy bra. "Ah."

"I'll pretend that I'm getting ready and distract him by taking my shirt off," she explained. "Come with me." She led him through the apartment silently. They got to the door that led to the back stairs.

"Better not keep your husband waiting," he said quietly.

"Good bye, Doctor," she whispered. She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips. "_You _never got to kiss me."

"You just cheated on me, with _me_," he said. She smiled slightly.

"I'll miss you."

"Good bye, Rose Tyler," he said. He kissed the top of her head and slipped out the door. She closed the door silently and wiped a tear from her eye. She composed herself and slipped her clothes off. She made her way to the hall where _her_ Doctor was waiting.

"I was just getting ready," she said, leaning against the wall. Her Doctor's face broke into a grin.

"God, I love you," he said, dropping the groceries and walking over to her. He captured her lips and she stradled him.

"The ice cream will melt," she said, trying not to think of the real Doctor as her Doctor pressed small kisses to her neck.

"We'll eat it then," he said, picking her up, walking to the door where the bags lay. He grabbed the ice cream out and made their way to the bedroom.

"Spoons, bowls," she said, unable to make coherent sentences.

"I can think of several places _I _can eat it off of."


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Sometimes meeting lost friends makes him happy. Other times, well, it makes him feel worse than before he saw them.  
>POV: 3rd person (11-centric)<br>Pairing: Doctor/Rose  
>Timeline: Just gonna say its all timey wimey.<br>Warnings: Let's just assume Amy and Rory are sleeping because I don't want to write them in.  
>Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All rights reserved to BBC.<br>A/N: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>He put his hand on the doorknob, fully aware of what awaited him outside. He began to turn it then stopped. What would meet him on the other side of those doors would change him. Seeing it all over again would hurt him, no doubt. So why was he doing it?<p>

He pulled the door open and stepped outside the TARDIS. Sunlight blinded him and he found his shoes sinking in the soft sand. The TARDIS had landed behind a rather large boulder, hiding the view of the sea. He walked around the boulder and the beach came into view. He watched as Rose and her family drove onto the sand, looking around. His eyes stung a bit when he saw Rose fling herself out of the car, looking frantically for his former self. He watched her walk to the center of the beach and look around. He did not need to see her face to know she was close to crying.

Suddenly, a projection of his tenth incarnation came into view. Rose turned her head and saw him standing in front of her, like a ghost. She walked over to him, reaching out. The Doctor saw his earlier self say a few words but he was too far to hear. It didn't matter. He had memorized every word uttered on that beach.

A single tear rolled down his face as he watched Rose and himself talk. Rose had begun to cry and the Doctor saw his former self do the same, silently and inside. Another tear made its way down his cheek. He didn't bother brushing it aside. He was too fixed on the scene in front of him. He saw her wipe her face, about to say the words he wanted so bad to say to her. He saw himself start to say it. He saw himself fade away. 

_Why didn't I say it? _

_Why did I wait?_

He watched Rose run to her mother and Jackie gather her daughter into her arms while she sobbed. The Doctor couldn't take it anymore. It was too hard. Watching her suffer. Watching her cry. When it was all his fault. He turned away from the heartbreaking scene before him, wiping the tears that had fallen. Taking one last look at the girl he loved, he walked back into the TARDIS and flew away from the cursed beach.

* * *

><p>Rose wouldn't tell anyone, but when she stood on that beach, enveloped in her mother's arms, she could have sworn she saw a young man in a bow tie, watching her with broken eyes.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Time may heal other wounds, but it doesn't heal this one.  
>POV: 3rd person but Doctor-centric<br>Pairing: Doctor/Rose (specifically 11)  
>Timeline: Between series five and six<br>Warnings: It's pretty ansgty  
>Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All rights reserved to BBC<br>A/N: Not much to say... Oh, just a quick note: I only have three reviews. I got a lot of favorites and alerts and that makes me happy but a review does so much more. If you don't like it, say why. So I can improve. Please review, this is one of my first Doctor Who stories and I want to know how I am doing. Anyhoo, enjoy!

* * *

><p>He tried not to think of her too often. It was too painful. Sometimes, when he was alone, he would just sit there and remember. He would get lost in memories of her blond hair. Her infectious laugh. Her smile. Her understanding brown eyes. Everything about her was too painful to think about. But he couldn't stop. It was impossible to not be reminded of her in his daily life. A flash of blond hair. A girl smiling with her tongue between her teeth. A pink jacket similar to hers on that impossible planet.<p>

He would sit in the TARDIS, thinking of her at any peaceful moment. He would look over to the hallway and pretend he saw her standing there, dressed only in his shirt, asking him to come back to bed. Her blond hair would be disheveled adorably and her smile would make him grin back, blissfully happy. He would have followed her back into the bedroom that had been long since vacated.

But then Amy would come from her and Rory's room, clad in cowboy boots and a short jean skirt. She would ask where they would go next and the Doctor would reply with a witty comment about a specific planet, pretending he hadn't been imagining someone different walk through the door. They would go gallivanting off on some new adventure, make their way out of it and go back to the TARDIS. Amy and Rory would sleep for a bit and the Doctor would reminace about the girl he lost.

It was cyclic. The way he would pretend to be happy with his new life with his new companions when all he would think about was the valiant child that left. The way he would pretend to forget about her. The way he would pretend she didn't matter to him, when that was the exact opposite of what he felt. This was what the rest of his life would be like. Remembering her and pretending he wasn't.

They say time heals all wounds.

Time does most certainly not heal this wound.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: The Doctor and Rose celebrate their anniversary  
>POV: 3rd person<br>Pairing: Doctor/Rose (Ten specifically)  
>Timeline: Two years after they met.<br>Warnings: Just a note: the Doctor and Rose are together. Mentions of sex. It also has a lot of dialogue because I wanted to show the banter without disruptions.  
>Disclaimer: All rights reserved to BBC.<br>A/N: Happy Doctor/Rose anniversary! Really, it is their anniversary! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Guess what today is?" Rose asked as she walked into the kitchen, wrapped in her light pink robe. The Doctor looked up from his book and tea. <em>Rassilon, she looks adorable when she wakes up<em>, he thought, smiling. She walked over to the tea pot and poured herself some. Grabbing the toast off the Doctor's plate, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat down across from him. He swatted her hand away and she grinned back at him. It was like this every morning; she would walk in, disheveled from sleeping and er, other pass times. She would pour tea and he would make two pieces of toast to compensate for the ones he knew she would take. When did they get this domestic?

"Tuesday...?" he said hesitantly.

"It's our anniversary! Didn't you remember?" She wagged her finger at him jokingly, tongue between her teeth. The Doctor took a deep breath and tried not to reveal what her smile was doing to him.

"Uhhh... 'Course!"

"You didn't remember. S'okay, I barely did. I just looked at the date and realized that it was special," she replied. He doesn't want to admit it, but he did remember. In fact, he remembered yesterday. He didn't want to bring it up. He wasn't getting _that_ domestic. He smiled at her widely and leaned across the table to kiss her.

"Mmm, I will never get used to this," Rose said when she pulled away.

"So, what do couples on Earth do for anniversaries?" he asked casually.

"Well, usually, the guy gets the girl flowers and takes her out to dinner. But we're not a normal couple, are we?" She smiled again. She really couldn't stop when she was around him.

"No, we are not," he agreed.

"There is another thing they do..."

"Oh?"

"But its not very _us_."

"Isn't it?"

"Depends what you're talking about."

"True."

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Rose?"

"We could..."

"Could what?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, we do that all the time." She grinned wickedly.

"Do we?"

"Don't we?"

"Well, ever since... you know what I mean."

"Do I?"

"Don't you?"

"We could just put it on random," Rose suggested.

"Could we?" he asked, grinning.

"Let's."

"All right." He grabbed her hand and guided her down the hall to the bedroom.

"Uh, Doctor?"

"Hmm?" He pushed open his bedroom door.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to the bedroom. Did you want to do it in the kitchen?"

"We need to do it in the console room."

"_There_?"

"Okay, we are definitely talking about different things!"

"What are you talking about?"

"What are _you_ talking about?" she asked

"I asked you first," he said and Rose rolled her eyes.

"I was thinking we could just travel somewhere. Back in time. Other planets!"

"I wasn't thinking that."

"I know you weren't thinking that!"

"You do?"

"'Course I do, you big dunce! I was teasing you!"

"Oh."

"You really are daft."

"Sorry. So, what do you want to do?"

"Oh, god," she said and pulled him into the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: In which we discover why the Doctor came back to mention it traveled in time.  
>POV: 3rd person<br>Pairing: Nine/Rose, Ten/Rose, overall Doctor/Rose  
>Timeline: Set during Rose but the Ninth also goes to the future. Its all very timey wimey.<br>Warnings: Some of the dialogue is taken from "Rose." This is also in my head canon, where the Doctor and Rose were a couple in Fear Her.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.<br>A/N: Here's the next chapter. Enjoy and please review.

* * *

><p>"You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go, uh... Anywhere," the Doctor offered, leaning against the TARDIS doors.<p>

"Is is always this dangerous?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied. Her boyfriend wrapped his arms around Rose's legs.

"Yeah, I can't," she said sadly. "I've um... I've got to go find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so..." She shrugged.

"Okay," and he pretended not to show how affected he was over those words. He barely knew her and yet he felt this connection. A need to protect her and be around her all the time. He had been alone so long and this girl, this wonderful _human _girl, was going to change all that. Until she uttered those words. "See you around." He backed into the TARDIS, took one last look at Rose and shut the door. He slumped over to the console and pulled a lever. He glanced at the door to see if she would come bursting in, ready for adventure.

The door didn't open. The Doctor sighed and pressed a button, slightly harder than he needed to. He set the TARDIS to random and walked over to the door. Maybe he would find a different companion. Wherever he was. He stepped into a normal, suburban London street. It was some sort of celebration at night. He looked up to see a banner that read "_London 2012 Olympics_."

The inhabitants of the street were milling about, holding drinks and plates of food. Children running around, playing tag and jumping rope. Adults watched them carefully, making sure they didn't wander off. A man wearing a long brown overcoat and pinstripes walked up to the Doctor, grinning widely. He was holding a cupcake with white frosting and edible ball bearings. _I love edible ball bearings,_ the Doctor thought.

"Hello," he said cheerfully.

"Um, hello?" the Doctor said, more like a question.

"Now, listen, we haven't got much time," the man turned around to look for someone. "She'll be back soon. You just said goodbye to Rose, right?"

"I- How did you know?" the Doctor asked, frowning.

"Oh, I know a lot of things. Things I can't tell you," the man replied, still grinning. "Well, I don't have time to tell you. Paradox. Timey wimey space... stuff."

"How did you know I just invited Rose?" he asked again.

"Oh, alright. I'll tell you. I'm the Doctor."

"Doctor who?" The Doctor avoided the obvious answer. It couldn't be.

"Just the Doctor."

"But I'm the Doctor."

"I know. But so am I." He smiled again.

"But I'm the only one. Unless..."

"And there you go. Like I said, we don't have much time. You need to go back. To Rose. Tell her about the TARDIS. How it travels in time. Please, just go back."

"How do I know to trust you?" the Doctor asked.

"You don't. But you must." The man turned around again.

"Who are you looking for?"

"I- No one," he replied. "Rose will become special to you. It won't take you long to realize it. It takes you a while to act on it though. Even then it's too late. But she has to come with you. She has to go with you in the TARDIS. Go back and invite her again."

The younger Doctor's lips parted and his eyes focused on something behind the man in front of him.

"It can't be..." He stepped past his later self and kept staring beyond him. The other man turned slowly and his eyes widened. The earlier Doctor took a step closer to the blond girl in the jean jacket. "Rose."

"No, you can't see her. It will mess up her timeline," the tenth version of himself said, putting a hand on his past self's arm.

"How is she here?"

"You know the answer to that," he said knowingly.

"Doctor?" Rose called, looking around for him. The future Doctor gave him a look that clearly said _Do-not-go-talk-to-her_. The earlier Doctor nodded sadly and watched as the other Doctor jogged towards Rose.

"Why, hello," the later Doctor said to Rose, smiling wide.

"Hello," she replied, grinning back. He enveloped her in a hug and spun her around so she wasn't facing the other Doctor.

"Shall we go?" he asked, pulling away and grabbing her hand.

"Yep," she said happily.

"I meant to thank you, by the way. For not giving up hope when I was trapped in the drawing," the Doctor said, looking down at Rose as they walked towards the TARDIS. The younger Doctor listened to their conversation, unable to tear his eyes away.

"Give up on you? Never," she replied, leaning into him.

"Don't tell me you weren't surprised when you saw me with the torch."

"All right, I was... skeptical. But I didn't give up hope!"

"I know you didn't. Now, back to the TARDIS? Where to next?" he asked. The younger Doctor smiled faintly and turned back in the direction of his own TARDIS. He set the coordinates for London, 2005. The TARDIS made its usual whirring sound and took off into the vortex. He opened the door and poked his head out.

"Did I mention it travelled in time?"


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Four leaf clovers _definitely _bring good luck.  
>POV: 3rd person<br>Pairing: Doctor/Rose (specifically 10)  
>Timeline: Anytime during series 2<br>Warnings: None  
>Disclaimer: All rights reserved to BBC. I don't own anything.<br>A/N: I originally wrote this on St Patrick's Day so bear with me. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Rose?" The Doctor asked, breaking their peaceful silence.<p>

They were lounging on a picnic blanket on the planet of Pho. He had taken put the TARDIS on random to see where they ended up and here they were, lying happily on the grass and leisurely eating bananas and sandwichs. A meadow of purple grass stretched before them, swaying the the breeze. Trees with orange trunks and bright plue leaves fluttered. The air smelled of flowers and the air was warm and comforting. The sun shined above them in a cloudless sky.

"Happy St Patrick's Day," he said, smiling at her.

"Happy St Patrick's Day, Doctor," she said, grinning back.

"You know, each four leaf clover's leaves mean something. One love, one faith, one hope and one luck," he said.

"Do they have them here?"

"Yep," he replied.

"Well, if you find one, you can get something in return."

"Consider it done!" He began to look through the grass they were lying on. After fifteen minutes, he had found none.

"Doctor, I don't think you're going to find one."

"Nonsense, I most definitely will!" He continued to look hard. Rose rolled her eyes and laid back on the blanket. Another fifteen minutes had passed when the Doctor sat up straight.

"Found one!"

"You did not!"

"I most certainly did." He held up the assuredly four leaf clover to her eyes. Rose gaped at him. "Can I have my gift now?"

Rose rolled her eyes again and sighed. She leaned towards the Doctor and pressed her lips to his. For a moment, he was in shock, unable to respond. When he realized that Rose was kissing him, he immediately responded. He put a hand on her waist and the other on her back. She wove her hands through his hair, something she had wanted to do for a very long time. He carefully lay her down on the blanket and lay on top of her. Finally, they broke apart breathless.

"Like your present?"

"Oh, I most certainly did." He leaned in for another kiss and she smiled against his lips. "Hold on." He broke away and Rose sighed, annoyed.

"What?"

"Does this mean I have to find a four leaf clover _every_ time I want to kiss you?"


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Jackie would never enter the TARDIS alone again...  
>POV:3rd person, but its mostly centered on Jackie<br>Pairing: Doctor/Rose  
>Timeline: After right after Love and Monsters. Set in my canon, where the Doctor and Rose have been a couple since The Impossible PlanetSatan Pit.  
>Warnings: Slight mentions of sexual situations.<br>Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. All rights reserved to BBC  
>AN: Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Jackie Tyler had gotten used to having her daughter galavanting off with the Doctor and return after several months, unannounced. The Doctor had given Jackie a key to the TARDIS (after much begging from Rose), to use when she needed them. Lately, Rose had been sleeping on the TARDIS during her stays, and not her old room. Jackie found this odd as she knew Rose missed her family and home while away. Not only did Rose spend more time with the Doctor while she visited, the two were more comfortable around each other, which Jackie was surprised at because those two could not get more comfortable. They would eat meals together for the few nights they stayed, but most of Rose's time was taken up spending time in the TARDIS. Jackie had told Rose this but she had just brushed it off. Jackie didn't like that the few hours she had with her daughter were being used up by a humorous, daughter-stealing Time Lord.<p>

So, Jackie did have the key to the TARDIS, but she never used it. She found it useless since she hated the machine and how it tempted her only daughter to new adventures and a new life. She was happy for Rose. Really, she was. Rose was getting everything she had ever dreamed for but that left Jackie behind, with only Mickey as her family. Mickey was brilliant and he comforted Jackie often but he was also getting over the fact that his girlfriend left him for a witty, almost immortal alien.

The key _did_ allow Jackie to go and get Rose whenever she wanted while they were visiting. Jackie would go to the TARDIS and unlock it to find the Doctor and Rose laughing over something or mending something in the console. Usually the Doctor and Rose came in relatively early for breakfast but today they had been late. It was almost eleven o'clock and they ate around nine thirty. Jackie waited an hour until she walked over to the TARDIS, worried they had left without telling her. She inserted the key into the lock and pushed open the door. The console room was empty. Jackie had never been past the console room so she looked around the large space.

"Rose?" she called. No answer. Jackie frowned. "Rose?"

She took a couple tentative steps towards the hallway that led to the rest of the TARDIS.

"Rose?" she called again down the hallway. No answer again. She had no idea where she was going and could have gotten seriously lost if she hadn't seen the signs. There were almost twenty of them probably, all tacked onto one post. Each sign pointed to where the place scrawled on it was. A sign that read kitchen pointed to the left and another read bathrooms, pointing to the right. Jackie followed the one that read bedrooms, obviously. She looked down the hallway it pointed to and went down it. There were almost forty doors, probably, each with a name on it. _Jo, Sarah Jane, Romana, Susan, Ian, _and _Bar__bara_ to name a few.

"Blimey, how many women has he had in here?" Jackie muttered to herself. She went down the hallway, looking for her daughter's name to no avail. She went back to the sign post to look for more clues to where Rose was. Another sign read _Doctor this way_, pointed to a winding hallway in the opposite direction. Jackie shrugged and made her way down that hallway. There were fewer doors in this hallway, reading _Bedroom; do not enter_, _Office, Bathroom _and_ Closet._ She knocked on the office door. No answer. She knocked on the bathroom door. No answer. She knocked on the closet door. No answer. Finally, she knocked on the bed room door. No answer. She turned the knob to it and looked inside, ignoring the sign. What met her on the other side was not what she expected.

"_Mum!_" Rose's voice hissed. Sheets rustled and a thump signaled that someone had fallen off the bed. Rose was holding the sheets up to her neck. Her blond hair was messy and several articles of clothing were thrown on the floor. Jackie looked towards the source of the thump and saw the Doctor himself, completely naked.

"Oh, _god!_" Jackie immediately closed her eyes and backed out of the room. She shook her head in disbelief and shock. She heard lots of rustling and giggling. She heard some sort of ancient language and the sound of a slap.

"_Doctor!" _Rose reprimanded from inside the room. Finally, the door swung open to reveal the Doctor with his pinstriped pants on, sans shirt, and Rose wearing his blue dress shirt, hair still disheveled, if possible, more than his.

"Explain," Jackie said angrily.

"Um, do you really want us to?" the Doctor asked. Rose lightly hit him on the chest, scowling up at him. "What?"

"When?"

"Well, I don't really remember when it started. I know that last night-"

"Not when _this_ started, you daft alien," she said, gesturing to their clothes, or lack thereof. "I mean this relationship. It is a relationship, right?"

"Yes, mum, it is," Rose replied. "I can't really pinpoint a certain moment when it started-"

"I can," the Doctor snorted. Rose sent him a look that clearly said shut-up-you-are-just-making-this-worse.

"Fine, I suppose it started around the time we went to that black hole-" Rose started.

"You went to a black hole? You can't _go_ to a black hole," Jackie interrupted.

"Well, actually you can, hypothetically. We met these people with a base on a bit of rock that was orbiting around..." he trailed off when he saw Rose's look.

"We thought we couldn't come back. But then the Doctor and Ida- that's one of the women on the ship- went down into the rock and met the "devil." 'Course, he wasn't really the devil... Long story short, the Doctor got the TARDIS back. We reunited and I guess we just got caught up in the situation. Only, neither of us wanted it to end. So, I guess we're a couple now," Rose explained. The Doctor smiled down at her and she grinned back.

"I love you," he said, forgetting her mother was in front of them.

"I love you too," she replied and pecked him on the check.

"Well, bloody _finally!_" Jackie exclaimed, snapping them out of their reverie.

"What?" the Doctor asked, confused. "What d'you mean, finally?"

"I've been waiting for you two snap it together and just admit it since the sicorix or whatever," she replied.

"_Sycorax_," the Doctor corrected. Jackie raised an eyebrow.

"I never thought you two would actually admit it until it was too late! Me and Mickey have been watchin' you. I bet ten quid it'd be by the end of June. He says August."

"You bet on me and the Doctor?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"You _knew_?" the Doctor asked at the same time.

"'Course I knew. Well, I knew that Rose loved you since you were old big ears and I knew you loved her when you visited and fell asleep on the couch together."

"I don't remember that..." the Doctor said.

"That's 'cos you were sleeping, you plum! It was so sweet. You had been watching the telly together and you just fell asleep in each other's arms. I didn't want to wake you on account you looked peaceful and I know how Rose gets when she wakes up."

"Really? I think she's marvelous when she wakes up. Mind you, I think she's marvelous always but when she opens her eyes and her hair's all mussed..."

"Well, after a night of shagging, I'm sure she's in a better mood."

"_Mum!_"

"Sorry, sorry. I'll let you two get dressed and take a shower. Breakfast is ready when you want it," she said. "Love you. And you, Doctor. I don't want to walk in on you with my Rose and none of this snogging or shagging in _my_ house, got it?"

The Doctor nodded solemnly and Jackie gave Rose a look that said _be good_. She rolled her eyes at the two of them and made her way off the TARDIS.

"Well, that wasn't the way I wanted my mum to find out, but it could have been worse."

"She could have caught us in the mid-shag."

"Oh, _god_. I can't even... Ugh," Rose said, smiling. The Doctor leaned down to press his lips softly to hers. She smiled against his lips and they stood there for a bit, in the doorway, having no intention of moving.

"Where's the- Oh, god, really?" Jackie had returned. She had taken a wrong turn and made her way back to the bedroom before she got too lost. Rose and the Doctor jumped apart, sheepish. "You guys are like newlyweds. Honestly! Actually, _are_ you newlyweds?"

"No!" Rose said, blushing.

"Actually, that's not a half bad idea," the Doctor mused.

"I swear to God or whatever weird god you worship-"

"I worship Rose," the Doctor said happily. Jackie rolled her eyes and continued.

"If you don't invite me to the wedding, I will hunt you down, Doctor. I don't care if you're some kind of Time King or whatever!"

"Time _Lord_," the Doctor corrected.

"I don't care! Now, I am going back to the house to prepare breakfast and I expect you both back within the hour!" And with that, she turned on her heal and walked away.

"Other way, Jackie, other way."

"I knew that." She changed direction and left the Doctor and Rose alone. She set put the plates and silverware away, knowing that Rose and the Doctor wouldn't be out for a while.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in, it's open," she called into the hall. A couple moments later, Mickey walked into the kitchen.

"Where's the Doc and Rose?" he asked, plopping into a chair. Jackie hid her smile.

"In the TARDIS."

"Blimey, what are they doing in there for so long?" he asked

"Trust me, you _don't _want to know..."

"What? Jackie, what is it?"

"Nothing, nothing," she said innocently. "Oh by the way, you owe me ten quid."


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Rose goes back to check on the mysterious man in the street.  
>POV: Rose-centric<br>Pairing: Doctor/Rose (10/Rose  
>Timeline: During EoT<br>Warnings: none  
>Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.<br>A/N: Hope you enjoy! It's pretty short. PLEASE review. I really want to know how I am doing.

* * *

><p>She pauses at the top of the stairs. Should she go back and see if that man was all right? He seemed in his right mind, except for his asking for the year. But the way he talked to her is what scared her. Almost as if he knows her. But she didn't. She had never seen the man before. So why had she felt this warm, homey feeling when she looked at him.<p>

_I bet you're going to have a really great year._

Whatkind of thing was that to say? If her mum or Mickey had told her that, she would have brushed it off. But from a complete stranger, it could be creepy. It isn't though. It feels right. Like she _is_ going to have a great year.

She remembers the way he grunted in pain and doubled over. Maybe he needs help home. What if he is injured? Does he need a hospital? She flies back down the stairs, deciding to go help the man. But when she pulls open the door, the street was empty. She looks around for him. He can't have gone far with his condition. She frowns sadly and makes her way back up the stairs, not before noticing the strange patch of cement. A perfect square, with no snow.


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: In which the Doctor reflects while watching his grandchildren.  
>POV: TenToo centric<br>Pairing: Rose/Doctor, Rose/TenToo  
>Timeline: Maybe like 50 years after Journey's End. Either way, their grandparents, so old.<br>Warnings: None  
>Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.<br>A/N: Enjoy! And please review. I know you guys think that someone else will review but no one is! I know you guys are reading because I've gotten story alert notifications.

* * *

><p>He watches his grandchildren play in the yard.<p>

. . .

His own children watch fondly, no sadness in their eyes. Rose sits beside him, holding his hand. The children play some sort of game in a hollow log. It takes him a moment to realize they're calling it the TARDIS and are traveling between universes and time, just as their grandparents did years before. They argue over what time period or planet they will travel to. He smiles when they get the pronunciations wrong, pronouncing "Sloon," "Thloon." It makes him happy that they know what their grandparents did and why they were special.

. . .

He watches his grandchildren play in the yard

. . .

It makes him sad, though, to think his counterpart never got this life. He knew that the Time Lord him would be more wary of it, but with Rose by his side, he could have bore it. He wonders where he went after he left them on that beach. He knew what would happen to Donna and he knew that he would be alone for a bit. He would find someone, though. They always did.

. . .

He watches his grandchildren play in the yard.

. . .

He is happy with the way their life turned out. With all the adventures and danger, part of the old him _did_ want this life he had achieved. The safe, domestic life, without having to fear enemies at every turn. He and Rose did have those few years where they traveled in their own TARDIS. Eventually, Rose had wanted to settle down a bit and when the baby came, he agreed. They had named her Jenny, in memory of his other daughter. A year later, Jonathan came. They had grown up so fast and it seemed as though they were having children of their own in a heartbeat.

. . .

He watches his grandchildren play in the yard.

. . .


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Warning: when styling Rose Tyler's hair, be careful of nefarious intent. Unless you are willing to take part in that nefarious intent.  
>POV: 3rd Person<br>Pairing: 10/Rose (what did you expect?)  
>Timeline: Right before Fear Her. Literally about an hour before they step out the door.<br>Warnings: suggestive content (come one, it's the Doctor and Rose. In Fear Her)  
>Disclaimer: All rights reserved to BBC. No copyright infringement intended.<br>A/N: Sorry it took so long. I have my final paper coming up then MCAS (standardized test). I've been super busy. Track just ended so I should have more time on my hands. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p>He does her hair after they wake up in the morning, right after they decide where they're going to go that day. He doesn't know exactly when it started exactly. He did do it that one time when Jack dared (a dare? Really? How old was he, 15?) him to, right before the Blaidd Dwrg Project. But he never did it again in that body. He had helped her put her hair in a messy ponytail while they dropped off Casandra. He had done her hair in French braids again before the whole Elton fiasco. And now he had decided on a lopsided ponytail for the Olympics. Rose had to brush her hair quite vigorously after last night's, er, <em>activities. <em>

"Hmm, side ponytail?" Rose murmured, skeptical.

"I think you look sexy," the Doctor replied, blushing when he realized what he said. "I- I mean..."

"S'allright, Doctor. We have definitely established that you think I'm sexy," she replied, tongue between her teeth as she examined her hair at different angles.

"Did we?" He asked, smirking. Rose turned around and pecked him on the cheek.

"Well, maybe we didn't _enough_," she replied.

"Oh, I think we did."

"I dunno, Doctor. I might need some more... persuading." She smiled up at him naughtily.

"Do you? No complaints from me." They gazed into each other's eyes for several seconds. Rose leaned in closer until they were centimeters apart. Three centimeters... Two... One...

"Race you," she whispered and took off in the direction of his room.

"Aww, no fair. You got a head start!" he whined but nonetheless sprinted after her.

Needless to say, he had to redo her hair.


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: Rose meets an old friend in Pete's World.  
>POV: 3rd person, but Rose-centric<br>Pairing: mentions of TenToo/Rose  
>Timeline: A year after Doomsday in Pete's World. The second part is six months after Journey's End.<br>Warnings: None  
>Disclaimer: All rights reserved to BBC. No copyright infringement intended.<br>A/N: I know, its been a while. Maybe if you guys reviewed, I would know if you wanted an update. I've been really busy and finals are coming up. I probably won't update for a while after this weekend. Anyhoo, enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was a normal day at Torchwood. Rose had finished the filing she had to do and was getting ready for a recruit. Mickey still had yet to tell her the hire's name, saying he wanted it to be a surprise. Rose was just expecting an old friend from her old universe. They often popped up and it was fun to get reacquainted with them. Even if Rose was the only one who knew the person. It was weird to talk to someone you had grown up with or worked with and suddenly, they didn't know you anymore. It took Rose ages to get Shareen back to being her best friend. And now Mickey had somehow convinced someone she already knew but didn't to work at Torchwood.<p>

"Rose?" Her secretary poked her head into her office. Originally, Rose had refused a secretary when her dad set one up for her but it was nice to have someone organize all your stuff for you. Besides, Tina was a really nice girl.

"Hmm?" she said, looking up from her worn copy of Jane Eyre.

"The recruit is here," Tina replied.

"Thanks, send them in," Rose said, waving to Tina. She set down her book and situated herself in what she hoped was a professional position. Tina handed her the person's papers but Rose didn't have enough time to look at them before he strode in the room confidently.

"Thanks, doll." Captain Jack Harkness sauntered over to the chair in front of Rose's desk while Rose gaped at him. "Jack Harkness, and it is a _pleasure_ to meet you." He held out his hand and Rose put out her's in shock. In a fluid motion, he lifted her hand to his lips, smirking. "If I may say, you are really pulling off the corporate look."

"I, um, gah." Rose was speechless. Jack raised his eyebrows.

"I understand. Many a woman are speechless at the sight of me," he said cockily. Rose collected her thoughts and rolled her eyes. Same old Jack.

"So, Mr. Harkness. What prior experience do you have with alien tech?"

* * *

><p><em>Two and half years later<em>

"Come with me," Rose said as she peeked her head into the lab where the Doctor was working. It was his first day at Torchwood and he had dove right in.

"What is it?" he asked, barely looking up from the device he was repairing.

"Just come."

"Rose, as much as I want to leave work and be with you, I really have to finish this scanner," he said, sighing.

"Please, it'll only take a mo'." The Doctor sighed and followed Rose out the door, setting down his goggles. Rose led him through the corridors until she reached a hallway full of offices. She scanned the names on the doors and finally entered the only one that didn't have a name.

"Really, you should get a name on your door. It's been two and half years!" Rose laughed as she plopped into one of the chairs. The Doctor entered the office tentatively.

"If I get one, that means I've given up on the debate of just giving me my own lab. I hate offices," Jack said, grinning up at Rose. "Who's your friend?"

The Doctor's eyes widened and his mouth opened slightly. But within a second, his awestruck face became passive.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." He walked forward and thrust out his hand. He smiled down at Jack, pretending he had never seen him before.

"You're the Doctor?"

"Just the Doctor."

"Rose! You found him!" Jack stood up and vigorously shook the Doctor's hand. "I have heard so much about you. Wow, Rose, you did leave out one thing though."

"What?" Rose bit her lip to keep from smiling at the Doctor's face.

"He is damn goodlooking."


	12. Chapter 12

Summary: It's normal that they need to spend this much time together, right?  
>POV: TenToo centric<br>Pairing: TenToo/Rose  
>Timeline: Anytime after Journey's End<br>Warnings: None  
>Disclaimer: All rights reserved to BBC and Lily Allen. No copyright infringement intended.<br>A/N: The song is Chinese by Lily Allen. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>I don't want anything more<em>

_Than to see your face when you open the door_

_You'll make me beans on toast and a nice cup of tea_

_And we'll get a Chinese and watch TV_

It's funny. How fast he gets used to this life. He thought it'd be so hard, becoming human. Sometimes it is. He'll wake up in the middle of the night and panic because only one of his hearts is beating. The dish washer will make a sound that sounds a bit like the TARDIS travelling into the vortex and he'll go running towards it, afraid of the TARDIS leaving. He'll worry about getting a new face when they go on Torchwood missions and then he remembers that he won't get a new face and die properly. And that scares him to death, for lack of a better word.

It's not only the fact of dying and never regenerating. It's the fact he'll loose Rose. He isn't a religious man and neither is she. He won't wait for her to join him in the afterlife or whatever. She'll be alone. Again. He'll have left her for good and proper this time. He doesn't to know or want to know what she'd do after he's gone.

So when they come home from work trips alone, they spend the entirety of two days in the flat, ordering take away and watching TV. He doesn't want to ever let her go. They lie in bed for hours, get up, make breakfast together, working seamlessly together in the kitchen and watch TV. By one, they're hungry again and they walk down the street to that chip shop they love. And then it's back to the flat to more TV and making fun of Sci-Fi shows and movies. They have a field day with Back To The Future and the clearly false representation of time travel. They curl up together on the couch, entwined so closely, it's as if they were glued together. By seven thirty, they call the Chinese place a couple streets down and order pork lo mein and wonton soup. It's cyclic, really. But he doesn't want anything more than to spend the days he has with her, actually with her.


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: Tony asks the Doctor a question.  
>POV: 3rd person<br>Pairing: TenToo/Rose  
>Timeline: Sometime after Journey' End. Tony is five.<br>Warnings: Extreme fluff  
>Disclaimer: All rights reserved to BBC. No copyright infringement intended.<br>A/N: Enjoy and please review!

* * *

><p>"Are you and Rose brother and sister?" little Tony Tyler asks, pulling on the Doctor's sleeve. They're walking in the park while Rose goes off to get ice cream for her two boys (chocolate for both of them). He continues on, unaware of the Doctor's struggle against laughing, "That would mean that you're my brother. Are you my brother?"<p>

The Doctor bites his lip to stop himself from falling over laughing. Because really, the Doctor and Rose being _siblings?_ Disgusting doesn't even begin to describe it.

"You guys live together too and the only other people I know that live together without their mum and dad are Timmy and Bea. But they live with their foster parents. What are foster parents?" The minute he says Timmy and Bea, he gets distracted and launches off on a series of questions about fosters and people who don't live with their parents. The Doctor meanwhile is thinking about how to explain this to Tony. The minute Tony stops talking, the Doctor takes his chance.

"You know how your mum and dad love each other very much? Rose and I are like that. Well, I hope we're not like that actually. Your mum is a bit of a nightmare."

"Does that mean you have a kid like me?" Tony asks curiously. The Doctor has to refrain from his face splitting open with a smile when Rose walks up with the ice creams. She hands one to Tony and one to the Doctor, licking her own strawberry.

"How are my two boys?" she asks, pecking the Doctor on the cheek. He recounts Tony and his conversation in her ear and Rose isn't successful in holding back her laughs.

"What is it, Rosie?" her brother asks.

"Nothing, nothing," she says, calming down.

"Are going to have a baby?" he says suddenly. Rose's eyes widen and the Doctor looks at her, curious to see her reaction.

"Maybe someday," she says after some thought. The Doctor grins widely at her and envelopes her in a hug. Pulling away, she adds, "But not for a while."

Tony thinks about this and the Doctor nods understandingly.

"I'd like it if you had a baby," Tony says after a while. "I could have a brother or sister, right?"

"Kind of..." Rose says. "You'd be an uncle." Tony ponders this for a bit and finishes off his ice cream. They walk back to the entrance to the park and hail a taxi back to the Tyler Mansion.

"Did you have fun?" Jackie asks.

"That's one word for it," the Doctor says, grinning. Jackie narrows her eyes at him; she still doesn't really trust him with her precious baby boy.

"Come on, honey, let's go eat dinner," Jackie says, putting an arm around Tony and herding him into the kitchen. While she leaves, Rose and the Doctor can hear her mutter, "As long as that mad alien didn't ruin your appetite.

Grinning, the Doctor calls after her, "Nice to see you too, Jackie!" Rose says goodbye and they walk out the door, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>Later, when they get home, the Doctor kisses Rose passionately.<p>

"What do you think about at least trying?"

She snorts and he finds it incredibly endearing, actually. Capturing her lips with his, he pulls her into the bedroom, smirking against her lips.

* * *

><p>And one year and nine months later, Tony asks if he can name her.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Summary: He sent one to her. The fifth envelope.  
>POV: 11-centric<br>Pairing: 11/Rose  
>Timeline: During the Impossible Astronaut<br>Warnings: Let's just pretend Jack and the Doctor are still in contact sometimes.  
>Disclaimer: All rights reserved to BBC. No copyright infringement intended.<br>A/N: Enjoy

* * *

><p>He sends the letter just in case. He knows they won't get it. He knows <em>she <em>won't get it. The fifth envelope. He knows that if he labels it five, they won't notice that one is missing. They will just think that there were four envelopes. They don't know about her. He's made sure of that. They think they're the only ones. Rather self-centered, isn't it?

So he writes the letter. If it can even be called a letter. With the current troubles of the Rift, it's the perfect time to send it. He parks the TARDIS in Cardiff and drops the letter in. He watches as it is absorbed into the void and smiles grimly.

"Please," he says softly. "Just get it to her."

* * *

><p>She's eating lunch when it happens. Mickey says it fell through the Rift. She opens it up and her lips part in surprise. She recognizes the color, of course. She buys a plane ticket, bringing her Doctor, of course and flies off to America. She's positive he won't be there and maybe it's a mistake and maybe it just fell through the rift by accident and maybe it was meant for someone else. But it doesn't hurt to try. It does hurt when she gets to Lake Silencio and it's deserted. She runs out of the rental car and towards the lake, looking for him. Her Doctor stays in the car, knowing she needs her space.<p>

She waits there for about an hour, just sitting in the sand. Accepting the fact he isn't coming back and never will, she turns and beckons for her Doctor to come over. He looks at her warily, not sure if she wants _him_ right now. She looks at him with a sad look and throws himself out of the car to her. Saying nothing, he envelopes her in his arms and rubs her hair.

She rubs her large stomach sadly and lovingly, content with her Doctor and the baby girl on her way,

When she gets back to work, tired and morose, she writes a letter to him. She knows he probably won't get it. But she has to tell him she got his envelope. Walking over to the lab, she asks Mickey to put it in the Rift before he closes it. He doesn't question it.

* * *

><p>Months later, when he's ready, an envelope lands in the TARDIS.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Summary: Always wait five and a half hours.  
>POV: Rose-ish centric<br>Pairing: 10/Rose, TenToo/Rose  
>Timeline: During Doomsday, then after Journey's End.<br>Warnings: extreme angst  
>Disclaimer: All rights reserved to BBC. No copyright infringement intended. Several lines taken from GitF or as I refer to it, "The fucking train wreck episode"<br>A/N: Enjoy, though you probably won't. Please review!

* * *

><p>She waited. Leaning against the cool white wall. She waited five and a half hours. Her tears had long dried and her face was itchy with the smudged mascara and leftover tears.<p>

_"How long did you wait?"_

_"Five and a half hours."_

_"Good. Always wait five and a half hours."_

She waited five and a half hours. Her mum stayed in the room long after Pete-who-wasn't-Pete and Mickey left. Her mum stayed with her but never moved, leaving Rose to grieve. She waited five and a half hours. The wall became warm from her body heat. But she felt so cold. So alone. So empty.

_"Always wait five and a half hours."_

She waited five and a half hours. She'd lost hope before so why would she lose hope now? He had proved Mickey wrong back on that spaceship and he would prove what she knew everyone was thinking wrong again. She waited five and a half hours. It took him five and a half hours to get back to her last time. Why is this any different?

_"Always wait five and a half hours."_

She waited five and a half hours. She didn't know how much time was passing. She didn't know when it was five and a half hours. Her mum left two hours ago, giving her a kiss and telling her it had been three hours already. She waited five and a half hours. Half an hour left. Half an hour until he came back to her. Half an hour until he would zap into existence in front of her and take her home. Half an hour until his swept her into his arms

_"Always wait five an a half hours."_

She waited three years for him. Much longer than last time. And now she had his forever too. When he asks her, years later, _When did you know I wasn't coming back?_ She replies simply,

_"Always wait five and a half hours."_


End file.
